


Nothing More Profound

by emptydistractions



Series: The One Moment That Matters [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bearded Steve Rogers, Body Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/pseuds/emptydistractions
Summary: Something lit up in Bucky’s eyes, and that alone was probably enough to get Steve on board. “It’s… the thought of you touching me. Wherever you want, doing what you want to me whether I’m awake or not. Fucking me because you want to, and you don’t want to bother asking for permission.” A tiny shiver went through him as he stared Steve straight in the eyes. “I want that.”Steve and Bucky try something new.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The One Moment That Matters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914124
Comments: 20
Kudos: 199
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Nothing More Profound

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the light BDSM verse! i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always, thank you a million times over to the lovely lillaby for correcting my many, many writing mistakes.

“Steve,” Bucky sobbed.

“Shhhh.” Steve ran a soothing hand over Bucky’s bare backside before delivering another solid hit with the cane.

Bucky cried out as the thin bamboo left a perfect impression on his skin in its wake. He was beautiful like this; naked, on his hands and knees, with tear tracks down his cheeks and hair in wild disarray. Beautiful. Steve told him so as he delivered another sturdy hit. He paused for a second, both to let Bucky catch his breath and to admire his own handiwork. Red stripes crisscrossed Bucky’s thighs and buttocks, bright in the middle, and a deeper red on the edges where the cane bit in cruelly. Steve hummed happily to himself as he rubbed a comforting hand over Bucky’s skin, delighting in the way the red-hot welts felt under his touch. He wanted to mouth at the marks, to feel the heat of Bucky’s skin on his lips, so he did, scraping his teeth over the abused flesh. He could feel Bucky trembling, his arms and legs shaky as he held himself up.

“Have you had enough yet?” Steve asked, keeping his voice low and silky smooth.

Bucky shook his head, taking great gulping breaths. “No sir,” he said shakily, sounding for all the world like he was on the verge of tears. But Steve didn’t miss the way his back tensed, and it was hard to misjudge the way Bucky’s cock hung thick and hard between his legs, dripping precome onto the blanket beneath him.

Steve felt a smile bloom across his face as warmth flooded his chest like sinking into a hot bath. God, Bucky was amazing. Every time they did this, Steve was reminded of just how lucky he was to have found him. Bucky was perfect; willing and pliant, and so, so desperate to please. And in return, Steve found himself eager to reciprocate, to do what Bucky wanted him to do, to push Bucky to his limits and then past them until he was screaming and sobbing and aching for release.

He could tell Bucky would be black and blue in the morning. Bucky’s skin was already darkening in places, the pattern of the cane evident in the perfect, repeating marks. “Three more,” Steve told him. “Are you ready?”

“Please, sir,” Bucky breathed, his voice tight with anticipation. His cock bobbed against his thigh, smearing precome against the skin. The sight had Steve’s own cock twitching in return and straining at the front of his jeans. He resisted the urge to palm himself through the fabric and instead concentrated on the task at hand.

“One,” Steve counted, bringing the cane down hard across the sensitive crease between Bucky’s ass and thighs. The resulting gulp of air was loud and wet. “Two.” The cane came down again, this time landing squarely across Bucky’s ass, delivering a solid thump to the base of the bright green silicone plug that filled him. Bucky’s gasp of surprise turned into a moan as a shiver wracked his body. Steve waited, just long enough to see Bucky squirm, swishing the cane idly through the air and watching as Bucky’s body tensed with every minute sound. “Three,” he finished. This one he aimed carefully, whipping the flexible bamboo against the sensitive skin of Bucky’s inner thigh, just brushing his sac.

Bucky let out a howl and dropped, going from supporting himself with his hands to teetering on his elbows as he tucked his head. His hair made a messy halo; covering his face, but doing nothing to muffle the sound as he sobbed. Fuck, Steve loved that sound. But what he loved even more was the fact that he’d been the one to have driven Bucky to that point, to have wrenched those lovely sounds from him. There was an insistent throb in his groin, and he hastily undid his belt before shoving his jeans halfway down his thighs to free his aching cock.

Without ceremony, Steve pulled the silicone plug from Bucky and dropped it onto the blanket, still slick with lube, before gripping Bucky’s ass in both hands. He spread his fingers wide, taking a moment to knead as much of the abused flesh as he could reach. The touch made Bucky hiss in pain, and Steve took special pleasure in digging his thumbs hard into the bits of blue and purple that were already evident on Bucky’s fair skin. His entire backside would be a masterpiece of bruises by tomorrow morning. Just the thought of it sent Steve’s stomach roiling with pleasure. He was already contemplating what he might do tomorrow. Maybe he’d turn Bucky over, dig his knuckles deep into those fantastic bruises while he ate him out until Bucky was shaking and sobbing and his skin was flaming red from the scratch of Steve’s beard. Or maybe he’d lay a hand on Bucky’s pale throat and fuck him slow and sweet while Bucky wheezed for breath. Or maybe he wouldn’t touch him at all. Maybe he’d make Bucky touch himself, edging himself until he screamed for Steve to please, _please_ let him come.

For now, he continued to massage the flesh between his fingers. By now, he knew the pain would be settling into a dull ache, and he reveled in the little desperate sounds and tiny gasps that Bucky made. “Beautiful,” Steve murmured beneath his breath. Later, Bucky would probably laugh at him for it. He’d called Steve a hopeless romantic since the first day they’d met. Steve always laughed along, but no amount of teasing would ever stop him from saying the truth. No matter what kind of scene they did, he always took the time to show Bucky exactly how much he loved him.

Finally, when he’d had enough of toying with him, Steve dropped to his knees behind Bucky. He gripped Bucky’s cheeks, spreading them wide to expose his hole that was already shiny with lube from the plug. For a fleeting moment Steve considered slicking his cock with lube as well, but it would take too long. To reach for the lube, he’d have to let go of Bucky, and he didn’t want to do that. And besides, he’d fucked Bucky rough more than a few times in the past.

“You ready, baby?” Steve asked, voice tense and breathy. He reached down and stroked his own cock once before dragging the head across Bucky’s hole.

Bucky inhaled sharply and nodded, his face still hidden by a messy tangle of hair. Steve grinned and slapped an open palm across Bucky’s ass, the resulting smack loud in the quiet room. He pushed in roughly as Bucky wailed from the hit, his back arching involuntarily. There was a little resistance as he entered, but Bucky’s body opened beautifully for him, muscles already stretched and ready from the plug.

“Oh fuck!” Bucky’s words sounded punched out of him, and he ended with a low, breathy moan as Steve slid the rest of the way in, all the way to the root. Bucky was tight and perfect inside; hot and velvet-smooth, and Steve moaned with him. He gripped Bucky’s hips tightly, pulling Bucky back until his ass was flush with Steve’s groin, and relished the feel of Bucky’s body tensing around his cock, the squeeze of it just this side of too much to handle.

Holding Bucky’s hips steady, Steve pulled out and slammed back in, wrenching another wail from Bucky. The sound lit Steve up, spurred him on, and he did it again, moving rough and fast. He could already tell that this wouldn’t last long at all. The caning scene had been intense and hot, and they were both keyed up. Bucky in particular, Steve knew, was walking that knife edge between pleasure and overstimulation.

 _“Steve,”_ Bucky sobbed out as Steve fucked him relentlessly. His voice was broken, and Steve almost came right then.

Quickly, he reached around, hand fumbling until he gripped Bucky’s cock. It was burning hot, just the rest of him. The head was slippery with precome, hard and thick in Steve’s fingers. Bucky cried out as Steve stroked him; slowly at first, and then faster, timing the strokes with the thrust of his cock. Bucky was moving wildly beneath him, his hips rolling as he struggled to keep up with Steve’s rhythm. He could feel Bucky chasing the sensations, pushing back against him as Steve slammed in, and then pushing forward to fuck his cock into Steve’s hand.

“Oh!” Bucky gasped before his words turned into desperate, unintelligible babble. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh god, fuck me Steve, fuck me, _oh_ -”

Bucky’s cock tensed in Steve’s hand as Bucky’s movements became even more wild and erratic. Steve pulled out and pushed back in, all semblance of rhythm gone. He felt Bucky’s cock pulse, warm come spilling over Steve’s fingers and down his wrist as Bucky writhed beneath him. As he came, Bucky’s body tightened, his muscles a vice grip on Steve’s cock that hurtled Steve over the edge without so much as a warning. His hips stuttered as his own orgasm washed over him, a high buzzing, ringing sound filling his ears. He fingers gripped Bucky’s hip hard, digging in, while his other hand was still wrapped around Bucky’s cock, stroking and stroking even after he’d finished coming. Steve continued to stroke, pumping his hips weakly as he came down, until Bucky was hissing at the overstimulation and his trembling turned into tiny jerks and twitches.

Breathing hard, Steve pulled out slowly. Bucky’s muscles fluttered slightly, his hole red and abused, as Steve’s come leaked down his thighs. Steve licked his lips as he felt his spent cock twitch in what was probably a valiant effort to go for a second round. Entranced, Steve swiped a thumb across Bucky’s hole, scooping up some of his own come and pushing it gently back in. His thumb sank into Bucky easily after the quick, rough fuck. Bucky shuddered and Steve pulled back out, satisfied.

Together, they were a sticky, sweaty mess as Steve pulled Bucky back against his chest, wrapped his arms around him, and lowered them both down onto the floor. He kicked off the jeans that had slid almost down to his ankles as he hugged Bucky tightly to his chest. Steve was grateful he’d had the forethought to lay down a blanket. The last time they’d done this, they’d both been so excited to get going that they hadn’t taken the time to make any preparations. The carpet cleaning bill had been horrendous. Now, the only thing that bothered him was the feel of his come and Bucky’s drying tacky on his skin, but he’d worry about that in a moment. For now, he was content to hug Bucky to him, his well-muscled back flush with Steve’s chest as Steve planted a kiss on the sweaty skin behind Bucky’s ear.

“Thank you,” Bucky said, his voice dazed but happy. His hands came up to grip at Steve’s arms.

“Did you have a good time?” Steve murmured into his ear as Bucky tangled their feet together. Apparently he wouldn’t be satisfied until they were as close as possible. Not that Steve begrudged him that. 

“Always.” Bucky paused and then continued, “You could’ve gone harder though. I can take it.”

“Oh, can you now?” Steve said teasingly, hiding his grin in Bucky’s hair. “I guess I’ll have to remember that for next time.” He punctuated his last word with a gentle squeeze of Bucky’s ass, just hard enough to make him hiss.

Steve laughed and kissed him again before reluctantly untangling himself and getting to his feet. Now that everything was dry, he was acutely aware of how gross he felt. A wipe down was definitely in order for the both of them, but first he had a few things to take care of.

“Come on,” he said sweetly, reaching down and offering Bucky a hand to pull him up.

Bucky groaned in refusal and started to roll onto his back before he apparently thought better of it. He settled instead for burying his face in the blanket beneath him. “Leave me,” he insisted, his voice muffled. “This is where I live now.”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Steve sing-songed. Bucky groaned again before propping himself up on one elbow, carefully avoiding putting any pressure on his bruised backside.

Steve grabbed his hand and hauled him up, letting himself take most of Bucky’s weight as his shaky legs didn’t quite seem to want to hold him up. Luckily, the bedroom wasn’t far. Steve walked Bucky to the edge of the bed, letting go of him only long enough to wipe Bucky down with a damp towel. He then turned down the comforter and pulled back the sheet before taking hold of Bucky again. Gently, he lowered Bucky down into the sheets.

“Mmhmm,” Bucky sighed, content as he lay on his stomach, arms crossed on the pillows and head resting on his forearms. He looked over his shoulder at Steve, his bright blue eyes burning holes into him as he cleaned himself and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt before disappearing into the bathroom for a bottle of lotion. At the first touch of Steve’s hands on his ass, Bucky seemed to sink further into the sheets, his expression going blissed out and peaceful as Steve rubbed the lotion into his skin. It was already turning all manner of interesting colors as Steve ran his fingers gently over the marks he’d made, reveling quietly again at what his life had become and how lucky he was.

He took his time, working until Bucky’s skin was velvet-smooth and soft, and all of the heat from before had faded away. They stayed silent, both of them content to bask in their shared happiness as they came down from the scene. Steve let his mind wander while he worked. It had been a good scene - a great one, even. The cane was something relatively new to them, and Bucky had done so well with it this time. The first time they’d tried it, it had only been good for a few solid smacks before they both decided that Bucky would need more practice. But this time he’d been ready.

While Steve massaged him, Bucky seemed to fall asleep, stretched out across the bed, his head pillowed on his arms and Steve’s hands on his skin. His hair was still wild, spread out in a fan across the pillowcase. Sleep smoothed out his gorgeous features, erasing the normal furrow from between his eyebrows and leaving behind no hint of stress or worry. His lips were red and full, his mouth just the tiniest bit open. In the low light of the bedroom, his body looked soft and supple, and the warm glow of the lamp caught his face at just the right angle, highlighting the rakish cut of his jaw and the high jaunt of his cheekbones. Steve sucked in a breath, his cock half-hard again and making itself insistently known.

But Bucky looked so content, and it seemed such a shame to wake him. With a regretful sigh, Steve smoothed the last bit of lotion into Bucky’s skin before getting up and putting the bottle away. After turning out the light, he crawled into the sheets beside Bucky. A tiny bit of moonlight peeked in between the drawn blinds making Bucky’s skin glow. Steve ran a hand down Bucky’s spine, following the lovely curve of his ass, before his fingers dipped between Bucky’s cheeks and circled his hole. He scratched at the sensitive skin with one blunt nail, just the lightest of touches, as he watched Bucky’s face for a reaction. Without opening his eyes, Bucky grinned.

 _Ah_ , Steve thought with delight. _Not so asleep after all._

==⍟==

“Morning.”

Steve glanced up from the stove as Bucky shuffled into the kitchen looking suitably rumpled after the night before. His sweatpants slung low on his hips, revealing an errant purple and blue stripe across his lower back. He looked slightly intimidated at the thought of the wooden kitchen chairs, and Steve bit back a smile. Silently, he used the spatula he’d been frying eggs with to point to the cushion he’d laid out on one of them. Smiling gratefully, Bucky lowered himself gingerly onto the cushion, only wincing a little as he settled in.

“How’d you sleep?” Steve asked, scooping up the eggs onto a plate that was already loaded with buttered toast and sausage. He presented the food to Bucky with a little bow and a silly flourish that made Bucky chuckle, and the sound warmed Steve’s heart even more than the second cup of coffee he now set about making.

“Like a rock,” Bucky replied, staring at Steve with hooded eyes, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Almost like someone wore me out yesterday.”

“Huh,” Steve said, feigning ignorance as he handed over the steaming mug of coffee and slid into a seat on the opposite side of the table. “Now who could’ve done that?”

“Oh, I don’t know if you know him,” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip and wincing at the still-steaming liquid. “Tall. Blonde. Kind of a dork, but in a ripped sort of way.”

Steve congratulated himself on his self-restraint when he only rolled his eyes a little. “Mmhmm,” he agreed noncommittally 

Bucky, however, did roll his eyes. “You’re the very picture of humility,” he told Steve dryly.

Steve nodded seriously. “I do try.”

“Really though,” Bucky said, taking a bite of his eggs and looking suddenly ravenous. “Last night was really good. A plus. Even if I’m not going to be able to sit down properly for a week.”

Steve smiled, a fizzy feeling sweeping through him like carbonation, all light and airy. “Good. I was worried for a moment that I might have gone too hard with the cane.”

“Nah,” Bucky shook his head as he wolfed down more of his food. “You did perfect.”

“Oh?” Steve said, his voice teasing. “I seem to recall you saying that you could’ve taken more.”

“Ah. About that.” Bucky paused for a moment, fork halfway to his mouth as he glanced down at himself and the way he was sitting barely perched on the edge of the seat. “I may have been exaggerating.”

“May have,” Steve repeated with humor.

“Well, luckily I had a personal masseuse to help work out the kinks. Even if he wasn’t exactly professional.” Bucky smirked at Steve over the lip of his mug.

Steve gave him a satisfied grin in response. He hadn’t been anywhere close to professional.

They spent the next couple of minutes in companionable silence, interrupted only by the clink of cutlery on plates and the nearby hum of the fridge. Steve was only just starting to plan his day when Bucky said, “So I’ve been thinking…”

And, _oh_ , Steve knew that tone of voice very well. Like some kind of Pavlovian response, he could already feel his cock starting to take interest. He watched Bucky expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Bucky’s face twitched. It was tiny and over in a flash, hidden behind his coffee cup before most people would have even caught on. Steve, however, wasn’t most people. At least, not in this.

“What’s up?” he asked, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand as he watched Bucky closely. Steve was careful to keep his voice casual, low-pressure. He knew the look he’d seen on Bucky’s face. He was intimately familiar with it, although he hadn’t seen it in a very, very long time. Not since the first few years of their relationship, back when they’d started on their first, hesitant, explorations of kink together. Back then, getting Bucky to say what he wanted had been like pulling teeth. Nowadays, however, they were so in step with one another that Bucky barely had to say something before Steve knew what he wanted. It had been so long since he’d seen Bucky shy away from talking about something that Steve felt woefully out of practice.

Instead of fumbling with words that would probably just end up embarrassing the both of them, Steve stayed silent, watching Bucky with a slight smile on his face and body language as open and inviting as he knew how to make it. Bucky had done a lot for him; letting Steve explore his dominant side, always game to try anything, even some of the stranger kinks Steve had expressed interest in. The least Steve could do was the same for him.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to try,” Bucky admitted. The tips of his ears had gone pink and a light flush stained his cheekbones.

Steve bit his tongue to keep himself from blurting out how adorable he thought Bucky was like this. Instead, he kept quiet, nodding at Bucky to continue.

“I want you to fuck me.” Bucky paused like he was considering his next words carefully. “While I’m asleep,” he finished in a rush, his cheeks going an even darker red.

Steve blinked. For all that Bucky had built it up, he had figured whatever Bucky wanted was going to be much more strange. “As in, you want me to wake up you up with sex? I’m pretty sure I’m already all over that.” He flashed Bucky a cheeky grin.

Bucky snorted unattractively into his coffee. God, Steve loved this man. Bucky shook his head, looking thoughtful. “Like _really_ asleep. No waking up.”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed in understanding, his gears moving quickly as he turned that over in his mind. He didn’t see the immediate appeal. “Can you explain it to me?”

Something lit up in Bucky’s eyes, and that alone was probably enough to get Steve on board. “It’s… the thought of you touching me. Wherever you want, doing what you want to me whether I’m awake or not. Fucking me because you want to, and you don’t want to bother asking for permission.” A tiny shiver went through him as he stared Steve straight in the eyes. “I want that.”

Steve swallowed heavily, his body suddenly much more interested in the proceedings than it had been before. It wasn’t hard to follow Bucky’s train of thought at all when he’d laid it out like that. Steve’s mind painted Bucky’s words in vivid detail: Bucky, sleep-soft and pliant under his hands, moaning softly and faintly as Steve touched him. Miles of perfect skin, his to do with what he wanted. It felt wrong in the best kind of way.

He cleared his throat carefully before he spoke again. “So you want me to touch you while you’re asleep, and then… what about when you wake up? Or would you pretend to stay asleep?

Bucky’s pause was even longer this time, his hesitance with broaching the subject clear. “I want to really be asleep.” The blush was back, bright red creeping up the back of Bucky’s neck as he spoke. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.” Steve must have looked as confused as he felt because Bucky quickly continued, “Like _actually_ asleep. For the whole thing. I would take a pretty heavy dose of sleep aids to help.”

The thought made Steve’s stomach twist a little, although he couldn’t pinpoint why. “Oh,” he said simply, unsure of what else to say. “That’s…”

“It’s okay if you’re not up for it,” Bucky assured him quickly, a self-deprecating little half-smile on his face. “I know it’s a little different than our normal stuff.”

“No, no,” Steve said, waving a hand. “It’s not that. I’m… amenable to the idea. It just…”

“Treads uncomfortably close to non-consent,” Bucky finished for him with exactly the words that Steve hadn’t even known he was searching for. Steve nodded. “I know. It’s why I’ve never brought it up. I’ve always fantasized about it, but I’ve never been with anyone I trusted enough to do it with. But with you, I feel good about it.”

Steve felt a sort of pride balloon in his chest, along with a heady rush of affection for the man in front of him. That feeling, along with Bucky’s explanation, was more than enough to solidify his wavering on the subject. The chances were slim he would have said no to begin with, but they’d worked hard to make sure that they had the kind of relationship where saying no was okay. 

However, there were a few things Steve did want to clarify before he agreed to anything. “Is it safe?” he asked.

Bucky nodded, nibbling on a corner of toast. “Nothing I haven’t taken before. Believe me, I have no interest in accidently hurting myself.”

Steve was relieved. “I think I’d like a test run first. To see what you’re like. How it affects you. I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing anything with you if I weren’t sure everything was okay.”

Bucky cocked his head thoughtfully as he swallowed the last of his breakfast. “Yeah, of course. That makes sense. Anything else?”

Steve thought carefully. Was there? Part of him was all for doing this right here and now. Another part was more hesitant. “Is there anything you wouldn’t want me to do to you?”

“Nothing degrading,” Bucky said immediately. It was clear that he’d thought this through in advance. “Don’t get me wrong. There’s a time and place for that.” He flashed a wicked grin in Steve’s direction and Steve choked on his coffee, remembering _exactly_ the kinds of things Bucky was referring to. “But,” Bucky continued, still smiling. “This is different. This is about how much I trust you, so…”

“Keep it nice,” Steve finished for him.

Bucky nodded. “Exactly.”

They continued to talk details as they cleaned up from breakfast, and by the time they’d argued over who would use the shower first that morning (they compromised and used it together), it was decided. And once the decision was actually made, it was more than clear that Bucky was excited. Steve understood why Bucky had taken so long to bring up this desire, as it wasn’t exactly something you introduced on the second date. But he still wished he’d known sooner, if only because Bucky seemed so thrilled at the prospect of playing out his fantasy. In fact, that night he brought home the supplies they needed; the strongest sleep aids he could buy over the counter. Under Steve’s watchful eye, they did a test run, and if the way that Bucky snored through Steve trying to wake him was any indication, he was well and truly knocked out.

“Thank you for doing this for me,” Bucky told him the next morning when he’d finally come out of it.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Steve replied sincerely, before kissing Bucky for all he was worth.

==⍟==

They’d decided early on in the process that it would have to be a surprise. Bucky said it added to the fantasy if Steve didn’t know when it was going to happen. Even so, it was only a week later that Steve came home from a late night at work to the bottle of pills sitting conspicuously on the edge of the kitchen table with a post-it stuck to the cap. Bucky had scrawled a heart on it with a red pen, and signed the whole thing with XOXO.

Steve couldn’t help it. He grinned to himself as he started to shuck off his work clothes right there in the kitchen, his mind already filling with all sorts of wicked ideas. He nearly tripped over himself in his haste to remove his shoes, catching himself at the last minute and steadying the kitchen chair that had been about to go down with him. He breathed deeply and forced himself to calm down. He didn’t want to chance waking Bucky and ruining this for him, even though he knew from their test run that the chances of that happening were slim to none. But still, this was important to Bucky, so it was important to Steve too.

Quietly, Steve removed the rest of his clothing, taking the time to fold his shirt and pants and drape them carefully over the back of a chair. With light footsteps, he crept through the apartment to the bedroom. He froze in the doorway, mesmerized by the sight before him. All of the lights were off save one of the bedside lamps, and the blinds on the windows had been pulled closed. The soft lamplight gave Bucky’s sleeping face an ethereal, angelic look. He was sleeping soundly, his hair fanned out on the pillow, lips slightly parted and breathing deep. He’d gone to bed naked; the sheet was only half pulled up and didn’t cover his chest. He looked vulnerable and enticing at the same time.

Even as the gentle rise and fall of Bucky’s chest lulled Steve’s mind into a quiet, contemplative peace, the thought of what was about to happen woke the rest of his body up. He lingered there in the doorway, looking his fill and appreciating the subtle art of his partner’s body. There was the faintest stirring of feeling deep in his stomach, and Steve let his fingers trail down his own chest and through the thatch of hair at the base of his cock. He wasn’t hard yet, but he knew he would be soon, so for the moment he enjoyed the sensation of his own hand stroking his skin, waking up the nerves.

He stayed that way for quite a while, watching Bucky sleep and touching himself with idle fingers. Slowly, his cock started to fill as his mind wandered, each thought going further and further into fantasy. When he started to feel little sparks of sensation dance along his cock and the base of his spine, he finally pulled himself away from staring. Taking a deep breath, he approached the bed. A stray bit of anxiety cropped up in his chest, tightening his lungs as he climbed in behind Bucky and Bucky failed to wake. Steve took a deep breath, and then another, breathing through the worry. It was okay. They’d planned this. And more importantly, Bucky _wanted this_.

Steve propped himself up on one elbow and gently tugged away the sheet. In the light from the lamp, Bucky’s naked body was all long lines and sharp angles and pale skin. Fascinated, in the way he always was when he really took the time to look at Bucky, Steve trailed a few hesitant fingers up Bucky’s thigh. Skipping purposefully over Bucky’s cock, which lay soft between his legs, Steve ran his fingers across Bucky’s hip and along his torso. He traced the outline of Bucky’s biceps and the angle of his shoulder, reveling the entire time at the freedom he had to touch as he pleased.

Bucky slept on through it all, not even so much as a twitch to indicate that he might be waking up. Steve slid in closer behind Bucky until his chest was flush with Bucky’s back, the two of them fitting together so perfectly it was like they’d been poured from the same mold. Bucky’s skin was warm to the touch as Steve’s fingers continued their journey, sweeping aside Bucky’s hair and exposing his neck. There was a fading, yellowish bruise there that Steve vividly remembered having caused. The memory stirred the pleasant heat in his stomach, and Steve lowered his head to make the mark anew. 

This time Bucky did move, shifting slightly in his sleep, his breath coming out in a small sigh as Steve continued to suck on the delicate skin of his neck. When he was satisfied with a job well done, Steve scraped the newly bruised area with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. He paused then, unsure of how to move on, but then he remembered. That was the point of this, wasn’t it? Bucky was his to do with whatever he wanted, and excitement and anticipation fizzed in his chest as he felt his cock begin to stir between his legs and the start of a familiar ache in his groin. Propping himself up further, he smoothed a palm down Bucky’s side and across the flat planes of his stomach. There was no hesitation in him now as he worked his way slowly higher until he reached one of Bucky’s nipples.

Taking one between thumb and forefinger, Steve twisted it gently. Not enough to hurt. Certainly not enough to pull Bucky from sleep. But _enough_. He pulled at Bucky’s nipple, continuing the twisting motion, and was delighted to see the speed with which Bucky’s body responded, the little nub of flesh turning firm and rosy red beneath his fingers. Steve played until he was bored, before switching to the other one and giving it the same treatment, tugging it between his fingers and watching, thrilled, as it too responded to his touch. He didn’t miss the little shiver that shook Bucky’s sleeping body.

“Beautiful,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear, watching as gooseflesh rippled over Bucky’s arms. Steve brushed his fingers lightly over Bucky’s wrists as he considered pulling them behind Bucky’s back. The way Bucky’s abdomen tensed under Steve’s hand, the play of muscles beneath the skin, was a goddamn revelation. “You’re so good for me, baby,” Steve continued. And _god_ , but it was true. Bucky was so, _so_ good, and Steve’s chest was practically bursting with the desire to remind him of that; the desire to make Bucky feel as good as he made Steve feel simply by being his.

He should probably take his time. Rationally, Steve knew that, but his cock was full now, hard and insistent between his legs. Steve kissed Bucky gently on the neck as he reluctantly let go of Bucky’s nipple. To his absolute delight, Steve saw that Bucky’s cock, which had been fat and soft in his sleep, had started to go stiff. At the sight of it, Steve finally took himself in hand, stroking himself a few times just to give his aching cock some relief.

Steve kicked the sheet away completely. The soft curve of Bucky’s ass was inviting, and Steve’s body was moving before his brain had even decided on what to do. He pulled Bucky firmly against his chest again, before wrapping an arm around Bucky’s hip to give himself leverage. Like this, Steve was able to move against Bucky the way he wanted, smearing precome from the tip of his cock onto Bucky’s skin, and using the slickness and the tight seam where Bucky’s thighs were pressed together to fuck into. A groan escaped him at the stimulation, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t what he wanted.

“Gorgeous, sweetheart,” Steve told him in a rushed breath, before biting gently on the shell of Bucky’s ear. “Perfect. How about something for you too now?” Steve took his own suggestion to heart, reaching with one fumbling hand to find Bucky’s cock, half-hard and velvet-smooth. He ran his fingers along the shaft, cupping Bucky’s balls and pressing the pad of his thumb into the sensitive skin around Bucky’s hole. In his sleep Bucky made a sound; a breathy sort of sigh, his forehead furrowing in what looked like confusion.

“Shhhh,” Steve quieted him, wrapping his hand fully around Bucky’s cock and slowly stroking the length of him. Under his fingers, Bucky’s cock grew even more stiff, almost completely hard. “Go back to sleep, Bucky. Let me take care of you.”

His words must have worked, because the little furrow between Bucky’s eyebrows smoothed out, and soon his breathing fell back into a gentle rhythm. Steve continued what he’d been doing, taking the time to enjoy the feel of Bucky’s cock in his hand; the warm, heavy weight of it, and the precome that leaked from the tip. He stroked Bucky slowly as he moved against him, fucking his own cock between Bucky’s thighs, and building up his own pleasure and need until he thought he might explode out of his skin.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Steve purred, licking a hot stripe up Bucky’s neck to the base of his jaw. “I know you want me to play more, but I have to keep going. You’re just so good, Bucky, so good.” He groaned his appreciation into the last few words as he rubbed his cock against Bucky’s ass.

Reluctantly, Steve pulled back, his cock aching for more the second it left Bucky’s skin. Steve didn’t waste any time in reaching for Bucky’s ass, letting his fingers dip between his cheeks where he made yet another delightful discovery. Bucky was wet and slick with lube already. Two of Steve’s fingers sank easily into Bucky’s hole when Steve pressed. He grinned as he added a third finger, encountering only the slightest hint of resistance. Bucky had opened himself up well, his preparation for this obvious. Steve wondered how he’d done it, getting lost briefly in the images. Had he done it here on the bed? Had he fucked himself on his own fingers as he imagined Steve finding him later, passed out and ready to be fucked? Had he used a toy or a plug? Steve could see it in his head perfectly: Bucky, already soft with impending sleep, sweat on his brow and his face contorted in pleasure as he fucked himself open for Steve. Had he made himself come as well? Steve hoped not. He wanted to be the one to do that.

“So fucking perfect,” Steve groaned as he added the tip of a fourth finger. This time the resistance was more pronounced and he quickly withdrew, choosing instead to explore with just the three for a while. He slowly pumped them in and out of Bucky’s body, watching his face for any changes. Finally, Steve found it; a spot that produced a tiny hitch in Bucky’s breathing when he moved his fingers in just the right way. Steve did it again, curling his fingers into that spot while Bucky made breathy little noises in his sleep and precome dripped from his cock to pool on the sheets beneath him.

Steve curled his fingers again, pressing hard, and Bucky moaned, an honest to god moan. His cock twitched against his thigh, smearing it with wetness.

“Oh, Bucky,” Steve breathed quietly. “Did you like that?”

The sound that Bucky made in response was almost like a sob.

“I’m sorry,” Steve told him as he withdrew his fingers, moaning at the way Bucky’s muscles tightened around him, pulling him in like Bucky’s body couldn’t bear to let Steve go. “I wanted to go longer, but I can’t help it. Look at what you’ve done to me.”

Steve took his own cock in hand, and spreading Bucky’s cheeks with one hand, rubbed it against Bucky’s slick hole and watched as Bucky’s muscles fluttered in response. Steve groaned as he finally pushed in, sinking easily as Bucky’s body opened for him beautifully. Bucky’s breath turned suddenly harsh as he slept, a strangled noise tearing itself from his throat. Fresh precome dribbled from the tip of his cock and his hips were moving on their own, little aborted jerks as Steve slid in further. He could see Bucky’s eyes moving rapidly beneath his closed eyelids, on the verge of flying open.

“Shhh, Bucky, shhhh,” Steve tried, but he couldn’t stop himself from moving now that he’d started. Once he’d sunk in as far as he could, filling Bucky up with his cock, Steve wrapped his free arm around Bucky’s waist and grabbed hold of his cock once again. Bucky whimpered as Steve gripped him, his body moving instinctually, and Steve moaned. Bucky was hot and slick and tight around him, even relaxed in sleep as he was. He pulled out carefully before sliding back in, his movement punctuated with small, gasping sounds from Bucky as Steve stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. 

“I’m not gonna last,” Steve told him frantically. “I’m sorry, I thought I’d be able to, but it’s too good, you feel so good, so fucking good, oh fuck-”

He fucked desperately into Bucky’s body, quickly losing whatever composure he’d had left. It felt so amazing, having Bucky so pliant and willing under his hands, his body wrapped tight around Steve’s cock, his cock in Steve’s hands wet and thick. There was pressure building in Steve’s groin and in the pit of his stomach; a whirling, swooshing kind of feeling that had Steve’s head spinning.

“Fuck,” Steve said again, no longer bothering to whisper at all. “Oh fuck, you’re amazing, Bucky, perfect, fuck. Do you like this? Being stuffed full of my cock while you sleep? I wanna come in you, fill you up, so you know how I used you when you wake up.”

Bucky was moving now too, coming up out of sleep as Steve’s motions woke him. His eyelids fluttered as he struggled his way to consciousness, his hips moving with Steve’s as he moaned involuntarily.

“Yes,” Steve encouraged him. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come but I want you to come first. Oh god, I wanna see you come, baby, can you do that for me? Please, I wanna see it, I want-”

Bucky let out a guttural groan as his cock pulsed suddenly in Steve’s hand. It wasn’t a normal orgasm. It was less powerful and lasted longer as come spilled over Steve’s fingers, warm and wet, but it looked like it felt good all the same. Come dribbled from Bucky’s cock as his hips continued to move in an erratic pattern, his body fucking his cock into Steve’s hand, but never quite getting the correct rhythm. Steve took care of it for him, stroking Bucky’s cock until his orgasm was over. Bucky seemed to settle then, his eyelids still and his body peaceful, even as Steve sped up behind him. The sight and sound of Bucky coming in his damn sleep was too much for him to handle.

“Perfect, oh Bucky you did perfect, so fucking hot, I’m gonna come, I’m-”

Steve stuttered, his mouth open but words failing him as he fucked desperately into Bucky’s body. Stars burst behind his eyes as he came, the sensation crashing over him like a tidal wave. He continued to thrust as he came, pulling Bucky against him tightly as he pumped his hips. Bucky’s body tightened as Steve poured into him, milking him for every last drop. When it was finally done, Steve was breathing hard, his body tensed as little twitches and aftershocks went through him. Bucky’s breathing, on the other hand, had already returned to normal. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead and a cute little half-smile on his face, but to Steve’s absolute amazement, Bucky seemed to have gone right back to sleep again.

Steve stayed like that for longer than he intended, letting his cock grow soft until it slipped out of Bucky’s body with a wet sound and come leaked out onto the sheets. Shaking his head, Steve carefully extricated himself from the ruined bedding, going quietly to the bathroom for a wet towel. He cleaned himself before tenderly wiping Bucky down, gently moving him this way and that as he wiped his skin clean, all while stopping here and there to drop a gentle kiss onto Bucky’s flushed cheekbones. When he was done, he pulled a blanket from the closet and laid it down, tucking it around Bucky. He’d change the sheets tomorrow, and besides, they’d slept in worse. Sleep suddenly pulled at Steve, dragging his eyelids down with persistence. He kissed Bucky again before laying down, wrapping an arm around him, and dropping off into a deep sleep of his own. 

\--

The next morning Steve was woken by lips on his, insistent and demanding. He could feel the tickle of Bucky’s hair brushing his cheeks and smell the scent of his shampoo. Steve responded before he’d even woken up properly, kissing back with enthusiasm. When he finally opened his eyes, his vision was filled with Bucky leaning over him, blocking out the rest of the room. His face was open and happy and his eyes sparkled in the early morning light from the window.

“Good?” Steve asked, even as he pulled Buck back in for another kiss.

“Perfect,” Bucky said, before wrapping his arms around Steve and kissing him back.


End file.
